The Boy Next Door - A Panem High fanfiction
by Mel-Hutch
Summary: Katniss is the new girl at Panem High. What will happen when she meets Peeta? I do not own the Hunger Games! Suzanne Colins does!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A rough start

I wake up to the chirping of the birds. Turning my head to the side I look out the window at the perfectly blue sky. Then looking down I glance at my alarm clock and briefly register the time. 7:55 am. What day was it? Mon-"SHIT!" I curse getting out of bed and rushing into the bathroom. Today was my first day at my new school and I was already off to a bad start. I quickly change into a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a white t-shirt before grabbing my bag and running out of my bedroom. Sliding down the banister and grabbing my lunch of the kitchen table I see prim sitting at the table eating her breakfast still wearing her pyjamas. "Thanks for waking me up!" I scream at her. She snickers before realizing what day it is. "SHIT!" she yells bolting upstairs. She's down in 30 seconds and we bolt out the door.

Running down the street we see the bus, number 24, approaching the bus stop. "Wait!" We both yell sprinting faster to catch up to the bus. The bus stops abruptly and we both screech to a halt with our hands on our knees panting trying to catch our breaths. "Th-thanks…. f-for… stopping…" I say panting. Prim and I both clamber onto the bus. The bus driver, a man with long hair and tattered clothes, nods at us. "Hey, you must be new here," He mutters "I'm Haymitch, well go ahead and find yourself a seat, good luck." I smile at him before walking down the aisle to find a seat.

It's only then that I realise that the whole bus is silently staring at me. _Damnit _I think to myself _so much for not attracting attention to myself. _I look for a seat and realise that there are only single seats which means prim will have to sit with someone else. I sigh and look at Prim apologetically. She shrugs and sits down next to a dark skinned girl with curly brown hair. I look up and take in my options and immediately stare into the ocean blue eyes of the most gorgeous boy on the planet. _Hmm now there's some candy from your eyes_ I think before realizing what a stupid comment it was. I blush and look away and take my seat next to a brunette looking out the window. _No distractions!_ I think to myself.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I ask politely. She whips her head around quickly and looks me up and down.

"No, you must be new, I'm Johanna," she says smiling slightly. "But you can call me Jo."

"Katniss," I say "Call me Kat." I reply

"Huh, weird name. So where did you move here from?" she asks tilting her head to one side.

"Oak-ridge," I answer. "Up north."

"Cool," She says. I glance over at Prim to see her laughing with the girl she sat with. I smile. "That your sister?" Jo asks.

"Yeah." I say turning to her.

"You guys look nothing alike." She says looking over at Prim and back to me. Prim turns around and waves and I wave back.

"I've heard that before." I say.

The bus pulls up and I get a good look at what will become my high school for the next 2 years assuming I don't get held back.

"I'm a Junior what are you?" I ask Johanna

"I'm Junior to!" she replies loudly. Louder than I'd like. Everyone turns to look at us. There is an awkward silence before both me and Johanna burst out laughing.

Everyone gets up and starts filing out of the bus. Johanna and I remain still laughing our asses of at the looks on everyone's faces. "Let's go get your timetable and find you're locker." Johanna says grabbing her stuff and walking with me outside the bus.

As we head into the halls a billion eyes turn to greet me and Jo. I blush as she walks me down the hallway and everyone's gaze follows us.

Johanna leads me to the office and I receive my schedule. Jo and I compare schedules and see that we have PE, Drama and Free period together. The lady at reception tells me I have locker number 120 and gives me the code 24 12 24.

Johanna and I walk to my locker only to find a group of girls huddled together in the halls giggling and sneaking glances over at… _him._

The boy from the bus. And what do you know… he's got the locker next to me, number 121.

"Uh! Will they never stop!" she practically yells, shutting up the girls. Now that I think about it everything Jo says sounds like she's yelling. "See ya later Kat," She says "In PE."

As I open my locker to put my stuff inside I sneak a glance at the blonde beauty that stands inches away from me. He's laughing and mucking around with 4 other boys.

One of the boys has spiky blonde hair and is tall and muscular with ice cold blue eyes. Another is tall and lean with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

A bronze haired boy notices that I'm staring and comes closer leaning against the locker beside me. His sea green eyes twinkle as he flashes me a smirk. "Take a picture it will last longer," he says making me blush dark crimson. "You must be new, I'm Finnick! But you can call me Finn." He says kissing my hand.

A brown haired girl from across the hallways comes to my rescue, grabbing him by the ear. "What are you doing Finn? Give the girl some space, she just got here!" She slaps him over the back of his head and drags him down the hallway by his ear. I chuckle to myself. **(A/N: I laughed so hard while writing this!)**

A tall dark haired boy from the group comes up to me. "Sorry bout' that babe, Finnick thinks he's so cool," He says in a British accent giving me a smirk. "I'm Gale welcome to Panem High!" **(A/N: I know British Gale? I couldn't help myself!)**

"Th-Th-Thanks, I-I-I'm Katniss." I stutter quietly.

"Nice to meet you Catnip!" He says

"Katniss," I say louder

"Oh, sorry!" He says "Well these are my friends Cato (the other blonde haired boy), Marvel (The tall boy with curly brown hair) and Peeta." He says finally pointing to the blonde haired god standing before her. _Peeta…_ she thought _sounds familiar…_

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she blurted out unexpectedly.

He tilted his head to one side. "I was just thinking the same th-"The bell rang cutting him off.

"Well, see ya later!" Gale said as the boys headed to class.

She grabbed her books and headed to her Homeroom, number 12. As she walked into class she saw a spare seat at the left side of the class. After about 5 minutes of chatter around the class Haymitch walked in. _Huh. So the bus driver was a homeroom teacher as well._

Everyone took their seats and Haymitch addressed the class. "We have a new student joining us today, Katniss Everdeen, so everyone make her welcome and _be nice_" he said emphasis on _be_ and _nice._ "Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself Katniss?"

I slowly walk up to the front "Hey, um I'm Katniss, um and hi" I walk back to my desk only to be greeted by Peeta.

"Hey, Haymitch normally lets us just talk, so yeah…" He says to me somewhat…_nervously? Why would he be nervous around me? The opposite I can understand but me?_

"So… Can I see your schedule?" I asked averting his gaze.

"Sure," he holds our schedules up next to each other "We have PE, music, drama and history together." There is an awkward silence between them before the bell rings.

"Come on you two!" Gale calls out in front of us and we catch up with him. "So what do you like to do?" Gale asked Katniss trying to start convocation.

"I do archery." she replies simply

"No way! That's so cool!" Gale and Peeta say in unison.

Katniss giggled "Yeah, I was captain of the archery team at my old school."

They round the corner to the gym and wait for instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Game on!**

Couch Enobaria was relentless. She had been doing burpies and push ups for 20 minute and was the only girl that wasn't breaking a sweat. Next thing she knew she was 20 feet in the air at the top of a climbing rope. She didn't mean to brag but when it came to strength she had a lot, thanks to archery. The tall, broad PE teacher blew her whistle and gathered everyone around her. "Well done girls! Now how bout we play a little Dodge ball with the boys?"

Currently the PE class had been split into genders. Couch Brutus with the boys and Enobaria with the girls. A few of the girls groaned dropping to the ground in a crumpled heap. Katniss snickered to herself when she saw a blonde girl approach a window checking her hair in the reflection.

Johanna stood next to Katniss bent over with her hands on her knees gasping for air. "Who are you superwoman?" She managed to gasp out between pants.

"Not exactly," Katniss smirked "Do you do _any_ exercise?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Johanna said "How are you so damn strong?!"

Katniss snickered. "I do archery."

Couch Brutus and the boys came over and got on one side of the court. Ahhh Dodge ball. She felt for the girls that ran around screaming and hiding behind each other as the game started. A little gender on gender competition was what she needed. All the girls except Johanna, a redheaded girl, a brown haired girl and herself ran around screaming like lunatics. Gale on the other side caught a ball and threw it at Glimmer, the blonde hair girl that was checking her hair, she screamed and glared at him.

Katniss was having so much fun. Most of the girls were out and practically all the boys were in. Katniss caught a ball and pelted it at Gale. He dodged it by a millimetre and it went slamming into Finnick's face. He fell to the ground dramatically clutching his face. Katniss grinned smugly and barely avoided a ball sent flying at her from Cato; instead it went flying past her and hit the red-headed girl.

_Oh so that's how you wanna play?_ Katniss quickly caught two of the balls before checking them both at Cato. He screamed and got hit in the chest with the second ball as he dodged the first ball.

There were only three people left on her team, Johanna, the short brunette from earlier and herself. Left on the boy's team were 10 guys some of which included, Gale, Marvel and Peeta. Marvel sent a ball hurling at her but she caught it, faked a throw at him (making him jump) and threw it again hitting him square in the jaw. She chuckled to herself.

The boys started muttering quietly to each other, something was up. She only just avoided 4 balls thrown at her as she ducked to the ground. Quickly she retrieved the balls and threw one at Gale and the other at a short lanky boy; she hit both targets on the back. As she did this another ball went flying out from behind her left as the brunette quickly got out 2 boys before Peeta threw one at her legs catching her of guard. Now only Johanna was left on her team and 5 boys left on the boys, 1 of which was Peeta, the girls and boys started cheering louder. Katniss and Johanna each got 2 balls and threw them at the boys, hitting 3 of them before Peeta got Johanna in the back while she wasn't watching.

"NO!" She yelled dramatically as she made her way of the court. It was now just her against Peeta and a tall dark skinned boy. She made short work of the dark skinned boy and with one last ball pegged it hard at Peeta. It hit him in a rather… uncomfortable place and all the girls erupted in cheers. But the ball he had thrown was still hurtling at her. Everything went slightly dizzy.

Peeta was on the ground curled in a ball his hands clutching his nuts as he tried to subdue the pain. She swayed slightly. Couch Enobaria ran over with all the girls and hoisted Katniss up into the air.

"Katniss! Katniss! Katniss!" They cheered. The next thing she knows she's waking up on the gym floor surrounded by the girl and boy classes with Johanna sitting over her shaking her. "Katniss? Katniss?!"

"What happened?" Katniss grumbled

"SHE LIVES!" Johanna yells as she pulls her in for a big hug. She immediately felt pain shoot through her head.

"AHHH!" She winced at the pain. Johanna pulled back quickly.

"Oh my god! Are you all right Kat?"

"My head…" she muttered before everything started to go fuzzy and she blacked out.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. My internet's been down. Hope you like it! please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing! I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes! Thanks so much for reading and PLEASE! share it with your friends! and REVIEW! please! anyway onto the story! and PS: if you want me to do Peeta's point of veiw let me know!**

**Chapter 3 The Victor**

Katniss woke up again in the infirmary. She quickly looked around before seeing Peeta sitting on her bedside chair elbows on his knees and head down. "Uhh…" She groaned. Peeta quickly snapped his head up. "What happened?" She murmurs

"Well, we were playing Dodge ball in PE and it was just us left, so I threw a ball at you pretty hard, but not before you pelted a ball at my… gonads…" he says gesturing to the ice pack resting between his legs awkwardly. "You won the game, but got knocked out by the ball that I threw at your head…" He finishes.

Katniss stares for a moment before they both burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA Are you serious?! I actually got you in the nuts?!" She asked.

Peeta blushed pink and nodded while smiling.

"How long have I been out?" She asked

Peeta checked his watch "Bout 2 hours," Katniss' eyes opened wide. "I stayed here to make sure you were ok."

Katniss blushed. "Can you help me up?" she asked him and he obliged taking her hands and helping her sit up. There was a spark between them they both gasped and pulled back quickly. They looked into each others' eyes for a while before Katniss broke the silence. "W-we should get back to class."

She hopped off her bed and walked with him outside the infirmary. _Where had that come from? She'd gotten butterflies in her stomach just by touching him… No distractions! _She scolded herself "It's lunch now." Peeta leads her to the lunch room where they each grab a tray and get a sandwich, and a carton of chocolate milk. "Sit with us?" he asks and she nods in reply.

As she approached the table people began to cheer as she sat down. She looked around curiously then realised that they were cheering for _her_. Blushing slightly she looked down at her food and everyone went back to their convocations.

"Well if it isn't miss Ball Slayer!" Say Finnick shaking his head in disbelief. Katniss laughed at his new nickname for her.

"I don't get it, why were they all cheering?" she asks as she looked around the table.

"You don't know?" Finnick asks

"You're the first girl to beat the boys." Johanna says with a grin.

She's sitting between Finnick and Gale. Cato and Marvel sit there gaping at something at the other side of the cafeteria. Finnick and Gale turn to see what they are looking at. Finnick gives out a low whistling noise. Katniss turns her head to see Glimmer, sitting with three other girls, the short brunette from the dodge ball game, a tall giggly brunette and a skinny blonde.

Cato sighs "Clove's lookin' fiiinnneee." He mutters.

Peeta points to the short brunette "That's Clove, Cato's got a massive crush on her." he whispers to her. She can feel his warm breath against her ear. She shudders at the sensation building inside her. "The blonde one's Madge, The other brunette is Annie and I'm pretty sure you know Glimmer. These guys have it bad. Finnick's crushing on Annie, Marvel's crushing on Glimmer and Gale's crushing on Madge. Watch." He says as the girls get up.

The guys get up and head over to the girls and help them dispose of their trays. Showing off their muscles and trying to flirt with the girls.

"Wow…." She says shortly. Johanna rolls her eyes, gets up and heads over to where the short lanky boy from the dodge ball game sits.

"That's Thom." Peeta says. "He and Johanna have been hanging out a lot but they're not really a thing." Peeta says before taking a bite into his sandwich. "What do you have next?" He says through a mouthful of food. Katniss giggles and checks her schedule.

**Homeroom 12 Mr. Abernathy**

**PE ****_Mrs. Enobaria_**

**History ****_Mr Chaff_**

**_Locker Break_**

**English ****_Mrs. Trinket_**

**Home Economics Mr. Styles (A/N: NO THAT IS NOT HARRY STYLES! IF YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU SHOULD LEAVE. NOW!)**

**Lunch**

**Music ****_Mr. Heavens-bee_**

**Study/ Free period **

She turns to Peeta "I've got music, with you."

He nods and they head to the lockers and as they round the table she bumps into someone sending her tray all over her white t-shirt. Katniss stares open mouthed at…

**OOOOHHH cliffhanger! hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS! Thankyou so much for reading! And to those who reviewed i have more to come. (to be honest i've already typed ahead 4 chapters) but you MUST keep reviewing or i wont post anymore!**

**Chapter 4 Love and Hate**

_Glimmer? That bitch! That was intentional! _The cafeteria is silent and staring at the two girls.

"Oops I'm sorry!" she giggles before walking off.

Katniss is steaming mad. _That bitch is gonna pay!_

"Oh my god! Kat! Let's go get you cleaned up." Johanna says leading me off to the bathroom. "That bitch! I can't believe she did that!" in the bathroom Johanna gives me a spare sport shirt. I quickly change into it and attempt to get mustard out of my hair. The bell rings and me and Johanna rush off to class. I walk into music and take a seat at the back.

Annie, Peeta and Gale walk up to me. "Are you ok Katniss? I can't believe Glimmer would do something like that!" says Annie. "I know she's my friend but that was really mean!"

The teacher walks in. "Hello students my name is Mr. Heavens-bee for those of you who haven't met me," He says still walking up to the front. "Today you will be introducing yourselves and what instrument you play, we'll start with… Katniss! Seeing as you are the new girl."

I stand up slowly. "Hi I'm Katniss, I play guitar and piano." I leave out the part about being able to sing because I like to keep that to myself.

"Good, ok next… Peeta!" He says joyfully.

"I play guitar." He says and sits down. This goes on and I find out that Gale plays drums and Annie sings and can play piano.

Just as we've gotten through the whole class Mr. Heavens-bee gives us our assignment. "Ok so you'll be pairing up with someone and will perform a duet in front of the class. If both people in the group can't sing then you'll have to learn to! I will be drawing the names out of a hat so it will be fair." He says. "First pair! Annie and Gale," Annie groans and Gale protests.

"We don't even like the same music!" They complain

I tune out for most of the names until I hear my name "Katniss and Peeta."

I turn to Peeta and he smiles I blush slightly. The bell rings and I follow Peeta to free period.

"So…" He says "What song would you like to do for our assignment?"

"Um… I don't know." She replies shyly. She couldn't explain it whenever she was with Peeta… she got butterflies in my stomach. It's like every time he looks at her, her stomach flips.

"Hmm… we'll figure it out," He says "But, for now what do you wanna do during free period?"

"I don't know, I was hoping to go outside and just chill."

"Sure, I know the perfect place." He takes my hand and I immediately feel the spark again, but this time he doesn't let go. He leads me outside the cafeteria and across a grassy plain to a forest path. He leads me down the path until we come to a clearing in the forest. It has a willow tree with a tyre swing and a small pond to the left. I gasp at its beauty and then look at Peeta.

"When did you find this place? It's beautiful!" I say taking in the view. Vines hang from the willow tree in the centre and the soft, lush grass is covered in wildflowers.

"One day I decided to go for a walk and I found this." He said gesturing to the clearing. "You're the only one that I've shown." He says blushing. He sits down between the roots of the willow patting the ground next to him. I join him under the willow. _Am I really the only one he's shown? I must be pretty special then… does that mean he-._

My thoughts are interrupted by his lips on mine. They are soft and taste like cinnamon. It's not long before I'm kissing him back. The kiss is soft and sweet and when Peeta pulls back and rests his head on mine I am speechless.

**Peeta finally made a move! yay! next chapter is Katniss' reaction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! we've reached 300 views! yay! KEEP REVIEWING! I forgot to say this earlier but I DO NO OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! SUZANNE COLLINS DOES! enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 our little secret**

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" he says making me blush.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that…" I reply. Peeta puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. We sit like this in comfortable silence. _Are me and Peeta a thing now or…what? _Just as I am about to open my mouth he beats me to it.

"I think we should stay secret for a while," He says looking into my eyes "I don't want any of the others making accusations about you. Th-that's if you w-want to y-you know…" He stammers. I nod in reply, smiling slightly.

The bell rings in the distance. And he gets up. He takes both my hands and pulls me up. I am flush against his body. I can feel the same charge I felt in the infirmary and this time my hands go around his neck and I kiss him passionately. He is shocked but soon kisses back. His tongue gingerly touches my bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth and I oblige. Our tongues push and pull in a passionate dance. And when we pull back we're both gasping for air.

"That was…" I breathe searching for words.

"Nice? Good?" he questions helping me.

"Amazing…" I finish. "We should go or people are gonna get suspicious." I say and we run back to class holding hands. As we near the grounds we let go of each other's hands and head to our lockers. We quickly grab our bags and head to the bus station. The bus comes and we find a place at the back with the others.

"Where were you two?" Johanna asks.

"Oh… nowhere," I say blushing slightly and averting her gaze. "Peeta just showed me the other side of campus." I lie smoothly. Johanna narrows her eyes but doesn't question it. The first stop is the middle school and Prim walks on talking to the girl from this morning.

"Hi Katniss," she says sitting in front of me. "This is Rue."

I nod in response and address Prim "Did you have a nice day little duck?" I ask and she blushes

"Katniss! Don't call me that!" She whispers glaring at me. I only snicker. The rest of the bus ride everyone jokes around. Peeta and I sneak glances at each other. _Do you think they know? _I mouth at him _I think we got away with it this time. _He mouths back. I look up and see Prim glaring between me and Peeta then whisper something to Rue who turns around and looks at us. I smile. _SHIT!_ I think _they know!_

We arrive at our bus stop and to my surprise Peeta stands up as well. Prim, Peeta and I get off the bus and walk down the road.

"Peeta? Where are you going?" I ask him curiously.

"Too my house… Where are you going?" He asks.

"Same," I reply thinking "We must live in the same neighbourhood." My house is on a no through road. There is a road to our right which I expect Peeta to turn into but he doesn't and instead keeps walking. As we get closer to our houses we sneak a glance at each other. Then standing in front of us are two houses, mine and his. "No way…" I mutter. "We're neighbours!?"

"Huh, small world." He says to himself.

"Prim go inside." I whisper to her. She giggles

"Why you wanna talk to your _boyfriend?_" She whispers, teasing me.

"_PRIM!_"I scold.

"Just kidding! We'll talk about this later she says eyeing me then Peeta and then goes inside.

"She knows," I say to Peeta. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Can I get you number?" He blurts out as if he's been holding it in. I laugh at his nervousness and scrawl my number on his arm. "Well I'll see you." He looks behind me to my house and back at his before giving me a peck on the lips. I blush. We each walk to our houses and wave to each other from the doors.

I run into my room and shut the door quickly and rest against it. Slowly sliding down the door a billion thoughts come to mind, all of which containing Peeta.

_I met a really hot guy named Peeta today…  
He kissed me…  
I kissed him…  
He's my neighbour…  
Prim knows…  
SHIT! PRIM KNOWS!_

There is a knock at the door.

**OOOOooohhh! bit of a cliffy! hoped you liked it! REVIEW! NOW! NO! DON'T CLICK THE NEXT BUTTON TILL YOU REVIEWED! O.o DO IT OR I'LL FIND YOU! JK! but still... yeah you get the point!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! Guys get excited! *Drum roll* Last night I hit 1000 views! YAY! Thanks to all my followers! And those who reviewed. Especially SierraElizabethHG19 she has been constantly been reviewing! As always REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6 Interrogation and a pleasant surprise**

I lock the door before I flop onto my bed not wanting an interrogation from Prim. "Katniss! Katniss! don't make me come in there!" She screams.

"Go away!" I yell.

"Girls! Stop yelling!" My mum calls from downstairs. A few silent seconds pass before a note slides under the door. I walk up to it and read it quickly rolling my eyes.

**This isn't the last you see of me :) I only want to know 2 things:**

**1. What's his name?**

**2. Did you kiiiiisssssssss?**

**From your amazing sister Prim**

Grabbing a pencil from my desk I scrawl down the answers before pushing it back under the door.

**This isn't the last you see of me :D I only want to know 2 things:**

**1. What's his name? **Peeta

**2. Did you kiiiiisssssssss? **Not telling :P

**From your ****amazing **annoying** sister Prim**

I chuckle to myself when I hear a series of noises from the other side of the room "OoooOOOooohhh! _So you did kiss him! _HEY!"

"I never said that!" I reply before stomping over to my desk to come up with song ideas for our music assignment. Putting in my earplugs I listen to music for inspiration. After about 20 minutes of absolutely nothing my I Phone 4 bleeps. I flop down on the bed and see a text from a blocked number. I read it.

**Blocked: Hey Kat 3 It's Peeta I'm bored! Look out the window xoxo :* **I add him in my phone as Peeta 3 and walk over to the window only to find that Peeta has the window across from me.

"Hey Peeta!" I shout. He puts his finger over his lips to signal me to be quiet. I take out my earplugs. "Sorry!" I whisper and he chuckles. We talk about our music assignment and finally come up with a good song choice.

"Wanna practice tomorrow afternoon?" I ask. He nods eagerly and I can hear my mother calling me from downstairs.

I head down to eat dinner and when I come back up I shower and get changed into my nightwear. I go to close the curtain for bed and realise Peeta is getting changed in his room.

He forgot to close the curtain. I raise my eyebrows at the sight of his muscles. _Holy… mother of God… _He turns around and sees me staring. We both go bright red and burst out lasting. "Take a picture it'll last longer." He says mimicking Finnick. "Meet me out back?" He asks me and I nod.

I slowly sneak down the stairs and go out the back door. Peeta is climbing over the fence and falls into a bush at the sight of me. I quickly cover my mouth to stop from exploding with giggles. "Y-y-you fell in a bush! BAHAHAHAHA" I manage to get out before a wave of giggles his my body. I sigh wiping tears of laughter out of my eyes as he comes over me. He hugs me around the waist and pulls me in for a kiss. This is kiss better than the one in the clearing, it wasn't rushed. When we pull back he rests his forehead on mine.

"I don't know how I'm going to last a whole day without kissing you…" he says before kissing my nose. I bite the side of my mouth in response.

"I know it's going to be hard… but maybe if we last a week before coming out as a couple…" I trail off. _Did I just refer to us as a couple? Isn't that what we are? I mean he kissed me… and I kissed him… are we still friends or Oh my god! This is so confusing!_

"Katniss, when I asked you earlier I was a bit forward but… Will you be my secret girlfriend?"

**AAAWWWWW... I'll post again this afternoon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! i can't emphasize HOW IMPORTANT it is to review! I have 1,400 views but only 15 reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! DO IT! NOW!**

**Chapter 7 Suspicions**

The next day as I get dressed I pay more attention to what I'm wearing. I still can't believe he asked me!

_Flashback_

_"Will you be my secret girlfriend?"_

_"Are you kidding? Yes!" I yell jumping into his arms_

_End of flashback_

I put on a green tank-top and some short shorts. Then I fix my hair in a high ponytail. I place on my usual light makeup, some foundation, light mascara and some lip gloss. I head down stairs, get myself a bowl of cereal and sit across from Prim.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask her. She nods and I check my watch. We have ten minutes to get to the bus stop. I finish my cereal and place it in the sink then grab the brown lunch bag that my mother always places on the kitchen counter before leaving. I grab my bag and stuff my lunch inside and just as I am about the twist the door handle there is a knock on the door. I open it quickly and Peeta jumps back in surprise. "Morning." I say.

"Morning." We begin to walk to the bus stop Prim in front, Peeta and I trailing in the back. We get to the bus stop and Gale is waiting there with Madge and another smaller boy. Prim walks over to talk to the boy. "Hey Rory." She says blushing. I look up to find Gale curiously eyeing them, before turning round.

"Hey!" They both greet us.

"Hey." We all mutter in reply.

"I don't think I've met you… I'm Madge." Madge says holding out a hand.

"Katniss." I say taking hold of her hand about the give her a brisk handshake when she slaps the front of my hand then the back performing other hand movements in a handshake like manner. **(A/N: I know bad description :/)**

"That's our new handshake. Got it?" She stares at me intently.

"Uhh… sure?" I reply eyes wide open. _Did she really want a handshake? What was she 5?_

"I'm just messing with ya!" She says cracking up. "Did you see her face?!" she says keeled over with laughter before straightening up and putting on a serious face. We stare at each other for a while before Madge cracks up laughing again.

"Is she always like this?" I ask Gale.

"Not often, only when there's a new kid." He says eyeing Madge. The bus round the corner and we all get on. I sit next to Peeta and prim goes off to sit next to Rue. I zone out for a bit. _Why was Prim talking to that boy? And why was Gale glaring at them? Hmmm I'll need to have a talk to Prim when I get home HEHEHE MWAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* _**(A/N: I know I know! XD evil Katniss)**

"Katniss? Katniss!" someone says waving a hand in front of my face. I shake my head snapping myself out of it. "You alright you were zoned out and then you got a maniacal grin. It was kind of scary…" He and I chuckle and get off the bus. We walk in together and I immediately spot Johanna.

"Jo! Why weren't you on the bus?" I ask her.

"Oh," She starts to blush. My eyes open wide and I'm about to speak when she drags me into the bathroom. "Thomaskedmetobehisgirlfriend andthenkissedmeandgavemearid etoschoolthismorning." She bursts out.

"Whaaaaat…" I Say "In English please?"

"Thom asked me to be his girlfriend! And then he kissed me and gave me a ride to school this morning!" She says.

"No way!" I reply

"Yes! I'm so happy!" she said jumping up and down.

"What have you done with Johanna!?" I yell and she burst out laughing.

"So… you and Peeta huh?" She asks me. I must go bright red because a grin splits Johanna's face in half. "I knew it!" She yells rushing out the door. She cups her hands to her mouth and yells "HEY EVERYONE K-" that's as far as she got before I tackled her to the ground.

We rolled around on the ground before I grabbed the front of her shirt. "Tell anyone and you're dead." I hiss and I can see the fear in her eyes. She nods quickly and a sly grin stretches across her face.

"But on one condition… you tell me the details." She says. I get off her and sigh.

"Fine… but after school." She nods and we stand up only to realize that everyone in the hallways is staring at us.

"What are you lookin at!?" Johanna yells and everyone turns around. We walk to our lockers grab our books and head too our homerooms. Johanna is in 7 so I drop her off and continue walking to 12. I walk in and sit down in my usual spot next to the window and tune out the world. _It's only been two days! I can't believe it. I wonder how long we should wait before telling everyone. I don't really like being the centre of attention. _I look over at Peeta and see a group of girls surrounding him. _But I'd do anything to get rid of the girls that keep throwing themselves at him. _

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks in the face. I grin mischievously and take a look at my timetable for today.

**Music Mr. Heavens - bee**

**Chemistry Mr. Volts**

**Locker break**

**Biology Mrs. Volts**

**Cooking Mrs. Styles (A/N: Once again NO)**

**Lunch break**

**Maths Mr. Crane**

**Sex Education Mr. Snow**

_Ewww! Sex Ed with the principal! _I think to myself. I sigh. _Can't be that bad right? _I head off to music.

**Review! you see that thing under this text? That is where you review! NO DON'T YOU DARE CLICK NEXT UNTILL YOU REVIEW! I don't even care what you type you can type anything from potato to umm... idk? *mumbles* One direction... BUT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hey guys I'd like to thank you guys soooooo much for reviewing! I went from 17 reviews to 23! keep reviewing! It makes me feel good! haha! I'm typing this in science right now and I wont be able to post until this arvo :/ be patient!

xoxo Mel


	9. Chapter 8

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I'M SO SORRY GUYS! MY MICROSOFT WORD STOPPED WORKING SO I HAD TO GET IT FIXED! DO NOT FEAR! I WILL WRITE AND POST LOADS OF CHAPTERS!**

**Chapter 8 Secrets revealed.**

I'm first to walk into the music room and I go straight over to the piano. I sit down on the stool and sigh. I begin to play some random chords and I let my emotions run into the piano. I know that sounds really cheesy but this is how I think. Thoughts swell in my head and the perfect song comes to mind.

_(Song, _**Thoughts/actions) (A/N: Listen to the song as you read)**

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
and build a Lego house  
when things go wrong we can knock it down_

My three words have two meanings,  
there's one thing on my mind** Peeta...**_  
It's all for you_

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm  
and if you're broken I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on  
**I begin to play louder.**_  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
and colour you in  
if things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
and I'll surrender up my heart  
and swap it for yours  
**I smile to myself as I play.**_  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down** Closing my eyes I hold the long note.**_  
I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take  
_**I play softly for this part. **_  
And if it's dark in a cold December, I've got ya to keep me warm  
and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on  
_**Beginning to play louder, I realize what I have to do.**_  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now.

I play the last note and slump down in my chair. I hear applause behind me and I turn around to see my whole music class sitting there with shocked expressions. I quickly stand up and close the piano cover then rush to my seat.

"Katniss Everdeen! You didn't say that you could sing!" Cinna says excitedly. "Seeing as we've started the lesson with a performance who would like to go next?" He asks full of enthusiasm.

"I will." I turn around to see Peeta standing up. _OMG! He's gonna sing!_ Peeta hops up on the small stage at the front of the class and pulls up a stool. He chooses a guitar from the rack and sits on the stool. "Umm, I'm gonna sing I'm yours by Jason Mraz." He says as he starts to strum chords on the guitar. I immediately recognize the song. He looks up into my eyes as he begins to sing.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back_

Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours **He smiles and I sway in time to the music.**__

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear** The class chuckles at this.**__

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
so please don't, please don't, please don't.  
There's no need to complicate  
'cause our time is short  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours 

He finishes the song and looks up into my eyes. I smile and give him a thumbs up. The class claps and the bell rings.

**Not so good :/ but this was just a fill in chapter. PLEASE R&R! What should the duet be?**


	10. Chapter 9

**YAY! Reviews! 9 more reviews! keeps them coming!**

Chapter 9

The class trudges out the door and I head to chemistry and sit myself down. A short man with white poofy hair and thin rimmed glasses walks into the room.

"Hello! You must be Katniss!" He says placing his books on the desk and looking at me. "I'm Mr. Volts, but everyone calls me Mr. V or Beetee. "OK! So today you will be choosing your partners. Take in mind that you'll be partners for the rest of the term." I look around the room and see Gale sneaking glances at me 'Partners?' He mouths and I nod and grin. Mr V gives us our task and Gale walks over to me.

"Hey Catnip!" He says.

"Katniss." I hiss and he grins mischievously.

"Haha that's your new nick name!" He says opening his chemistry book to the page Mr V wrote on the board and we begin to work. It's not long before we're both giggling like little girls when glimmer accidently does the wrong thing and a cloud of smoke bursts in her face. Gale is laughing so hard that he knocks something into our beaker and the same cloud of smoke that covered glimmers face covers his. He stands there trying hard not to get angry and smash the beaker. We burst out laughing and I toss him a rag to wipe his face with.

"This is going to be an interesting term." I say to him and he grins. We clean our bench and the bell rings. We part ways and I go to my locker. Peeta is there getting his books and I smile at him. He smiles back.

"Hey." He says

"Hey," I reply "I miss you already." I whisper to him and he gives me sad smile. _It's not fair. Why can't we just go public like everyone else? Uhh! _"What do you have now?" I ask changing the subject.

He checks his timetable and replies "Maths then cooking." He says.

"Yay! Same!" I grab my books and head with Peeta to maths. We enter the classroom and see a frail woman at the front trying to calm the class down who have gone mad throwing paper airplanes and chucking paper balls at each other. I sigh and take a seat.

Peeta doesn't join me but stands at the front. He cups his hands to his mouth "Everyone! Stop it! Now!" He yells but no-one listens so I decide to take action and I stand up at the front.

"You may want to block your ears." I say to the teacher and Peeta.

You see, being a singer and being into drama you learn to project your voice. I scream as loudly and as high pitched as I can. Everyone puts their hands up to their ears to block out my deafening scream. They all turn to the front and I stop screaming and smile to Peeta and the teacher. "I told you." I say smugly taking my seat again. All eyes follow me on my way back. "What?" I say and everyone turns to the front.

Peeta takes his seat next to me and looks at me shocked. "What… How…Where did that come from?" He asks.

I smile smugly. "It's a gift." The remainder of the class I do the questions in the text book easily. It seems that every time I look up I catch someone staring at me, each time I scowl in return and they look away. However, Peeta is constantly asking me questions.

"But that doesn't make sense, why would we need to find the gradient of a line?" He asks.

I sigh "Builders use it to design stuff like ramps." I say finishing off my last question.

"What? It's not like I'm going to be a builder when I grow up…" He trails off.

"Well you never know," I begin a grin stretching across my face. "You might become a famous ramp designer!" I finish packing up my books.

I had finished all the questions and was waiting for the bell to ring. I looked at Peeta and he was just finishing off the last question. I waited for him to pack up and we walked over to cooking.

Just for the record… I SUCKED at cooking. I'm only in this class because Prim being Prim stole my subject selection form and signed me up for my least favourite subject. My mum took my form and posted it and I only found out today that I was doing cooking. I'm good at pretty much everything else but cooking… no. I burn things ALL the time and I burn and cut myself ALL the time.

Mrs. Styles **(A/N: NO) **walked in and the class went silent. "Hello! You must be Katniss Everdeen!" She says walking up to me. "I'm Mrs. Styles **(A/N: NO) **But you can call me Portia! All the other students have paired up except for Peeta so I guess you'll have to be with him." _Why is Peeta alone?_ I turn to Peeta and walk over to him.

"Why aren't you paired up?" I ask hip tilting my head to the side questioningly.

He just smiles smugly and says "You'll see."

We are given the recipe for a cake and I immediately see why Peeta was not paired up.

Peeta is a whizz in the kitchen. He twists and turns as her pours the ingredients in a bowl, mixing them, putting them in a cake tray and straight into the oven. I barely even had a chance to help he just… did it.

"What… How… Where did that come from?" I ask him amazed at his talent.

"It's a gift," He says smiling smugly as I did to him earlier in maths. I'm speechless. "I work in the ba- Hey that's where I know you from!" I look at him curiously. "The bakery!" I continue to look at him curiously. "I work at the bakery!"

I realise what he's saying "Really?! No way! You mean the one on the end of our street?" I ask.

"Yes! The Mellark Bakery!" He says excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" I say remembering him peering through the window from the back of the bakery the first day I went there. "That's why you're so good at baking!"

He laughs "Yeah, speaking of baking, time to check on the cake," He goes over to the oven and pulls out a perfectly cooked cake. "Done." He says making the icing. When he's done making it he sits there staring at the colours and then at the cake. After about two minutes he begins to ice the cake. When he's done I gasp.


	11. Writers Block!

OMG! GUYS! i'm having MAJOR! writers block. PLEASE review your ideas.


	12. Chapter 10

**I know! I know! It's been a while... Oh well! better late than never right? right? ...no? well... here it is anyway. If I get 5 reviews I'll post another chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Peeta has iced a Katniss flower. With its soft, white petals with a thin, purple rim around them. They splay outwards and rest on the pale green iced cake. I look from the cake to Peeta my mouth wide open.

"When you told me your name was Katniss I was curious to what it meant, so I searched it up." He says smiling slightly at me.

"Wow…" Is all I manage. The cake is breathtaking. I look around at all the other groups and their failed cakes. Each a simple chocolate cake or burned to a crisp, but Peeta's… is amazing.

The bell rings and we head to our usual table I sit next to Johanna and Peeta sits on my right.

Johanna keeps shooting us questioning glances and when I glare at her she turns away a smug smile on her face.

"Can we get out of here?" I whisper to Peeta when everyone looks away and he nods in response. The next time everyone turns away we quickly jump up and run out of the cafeteria. "Race you!" I yell to Peeta and run off ahead.

It's not long before he catches up to me. "No you don't!" he yells and he grabs me around the waist from behind. I squeal and he spins me around and puts me over his shoulder.

"Peeta! Put me down!" I yell banging my fists on his back, but he doesn't stop, he continues running to the clearing. When he nears the clearing he trips on a tree root and I go down with him. We end up rolling for a bit before we come to a stop me on top of Peeta.

I sit up and rest my elbows on Peeta's chest. He looks up at me and I raise an eyebrow. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me on my nose. I stand up and hold a hand out for Peeta. He takes it and I help him up. He sighs and pulls me closer to him.

"I wish I could freeze this moment… right here… right now…and live in it forever." He says

I sigh. _It's these things that Peeta says that I love. _"Sometimes I'm not sure whether you're an old man or not," I start and his eyebrows furrow. "Cause you're so damn wise." I finish and he laughs.

I don't know how long we stay like that, his arms wrapped around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck, my head resting on his chest. Encased in his warm, protective arms I feel safe. _This is where I want to be… with Peeta… I don't want to have to hide it._

I look up at Peeta his strong features glisten in the sunlight. "Peeta…" I start "I don't wanna hide anymore…" He looks down at me seriously, no doubt questioning whether or not to consider it. "I don't care what people think, I'm just sick of having to watch all those girls throw themselves at you. I want people to know that we're together." I finish still looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Katniss… I-" Peeta starts hesitantly "That was… beautiful…" he says his hands moving up to my face. I blush and look down. "Is that what you really want? Are you sure?" He asks me seriously, making my gaze meet his. I nod and he pulls me in for a hug. "Come on we still have time." He says dragging me back the way we came.

_Wait! What! We're telling them now!?_ I think, my brain kicking into overdrive. _Oh my God! We're actually going to tell everyone! What will they think? Will they care? No it doesn't matter remember? Phew calm down Katniss calm down._ I stumble after Peeta and almost fall flat on my face.

"Peeta! Slow down!" I yell after him. He chuckles and slows down.

"Here, I'll give you a piggy back ride." He says turning around and crouching low so I can jump on his back. I jump on his back and he takes off running.

"Peeta! I'm going to fall off!" he chuckles and tells me to hold on tighter. I wrap my arms around his neck and scream as he goes round a corner.

We run along the dirt trail, Peeta stumbling over roots and branches hitting him in the face. All of a sudden we burst out into the open lawns. People are looking at us curiously but I honestly couldn't care, this is the happiest I've been in a long time.

Peeta turns onto the oval where the cheerleaders are practicing. They are standing in a pyramid formation and when Peeta runs past their jaws drop and their eyes follow us in disbelief. I turn my eyes back to the front. Then I hear a scream. I turn back and see one girl slipping from the top of the tower. What follows is chaos. Cheerleaders at the top of the pyramid fall on those at the bottom, in the end the pile of cheerleaders groans in pain as they try to stand up.

Peeta keeps running to the front of the main building and we run down the hallways. Students dive out of the way and as we pass Mr. Heavensbee he falls back dropping a very large stack of sheet music.

Peeta turns the corner and we're now heading towards the cafeteria. But a figure steps in the way. Peeta screeches to a halt in front of none other than the principal, Mr. Snow.

**I felt like we needed a cliffy. What did you think? Good? Bad? Review please. I don't even care if it's a one word review. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon.**


	13. Chapter 11

**OK! Here it is! A nice lengthy chapter! Enjoy and as always review review review! Merry Christmas to everyone!**

I sit in the waiting room of the principal's office. Peeta went in five minutes ago but I can't hear any shouting so I guess it's just a warning. _Well I hope so…_ _Uhh! I can't believe this! We were one step away to telling everyone about us and we get caught! What a stroke of luck that is! That was sarcasm…_

I'm snapped out of my day dreaming by the sound of the door opening. Peeta comes out solemn faced and Principal Snow calls me in to his office

The office is plush with leather chairs and a desk made of mahogany. The room smells of varnish and there is a strong smell of roses. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

He gestures to a chair and I sit on the edge of it with my hands in my lap and my head down. _Come on Katniss! How could you be so weak! _ I look up and see Principal Snow scowling at me.

"Miss Everdeen. You've disappointed me," _And here comes the lecture… _"Remind me how long you've been here for?"

"Today's my second day…" I mumble.

"I expected more out of you. Mr. Mellark I can understand but from you? It's disappointing." _Geez we were just running down the halls… and may be responsible for several of the cheerleaders injuries… _I gulped. "The list of injuries from the cheerleading team…" He cleared his throat "5 sprained ankles, 2 broken arms, various cuts and abrasions and not to mention a missed Grand final! Mr. Heavens-bee now also has to reorder a thirty minute piece that he wrote!" _Shit… I'm in for it… _"As a consequence for your actions you will have detention for 2 week. Hmmm This will also go on your permanent record. You are excused." _What? That's it? 2 weeks? _

"Yes sir." I say and scurry out the door. _A warning. Phew._ The bell rings and I rush to my locker. Peeta in standing there pacing. When I get there he breathes a sigh of relief and hugs me. I furrow my eyebrow and hug him back.

"What? What's wrong?" I say as he holds me at arm's length. He breathes another sigh of relief and runs a hand through his thick blonde hair.

"You're ok." He says.

"Of course I am…" I panic briefly "Why? Did something happen? Are you ok?" I say giving him a once over. He looked fine. _Real fine… Katniss! _I scolded myself.

"Yes, I just worried Mr Snow would… I don't know." He was so cute when he worried. I smiled and replied.

"Only two weeks of detention. What about you?" Peeta had begun to play with a strand of hair that had fallen lose from my ponytail and looks into my eyes.

"Same as you, but I doubt they'd give us the same detention room." He says as I unlock my locker. I quickly grab my maths books and close it. "I've got maths and…" He coughs "Sex Ed next."

I laugh. "Same. Let's go," He takes my books from me and we walk to our maths room. "Ever the gentlemen." I joke and he chuckles.

When we reach to door he hands me back my books and we slip into the room. I see two seats in the middle of the class and Peeta and I sit. I look around the classroom and everyone is staring at us. I feel my cheeks begin to heat so I look down at my desk. Peeta reaches his hand over and squeezes my hand. I look up at him and squeeze his back. **(AN: AWWWwww! *Heart melts*) **He smiles at me and the door bursts open. A middle aged man with a very unnatural beard enters, shooting daggers at the class. _Hmm this'll be interesting._ I think to myself.

"Welcome students!" He says feigning enthusiasm.

"To hell…" I hear Peeta murmur beside me. I gulp as the teacher scans the room. All of a sudden he points at me.

"You. New student. What's your name?" He says with a slight sigh, clearly not happy to be there.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say almost sounding confident. _Almost…_

He scowls and nods before picking up a stack of paper on his desk. "Mr. Crane." He says bitterly. _He knows about earlier… _I think. _Damn! So much for good reputations! Oh well… Peeta's worth it…_

"Pop quiz!" he says handing out the papers. _Shit… well this could be a good distraction. I hope… _I was knocked out of my thoughts by a hand slamming down on my desk. "It's best you snap out of your daydreams and begin your quiz Miss Everdeen." Mr. Crane says with a smirk.

I pick up my pen and rifle through the quiz quickly. _Easy! This is a piece of cake! _I quickly answer all the questions. I glance around the room and see that everyone is still working. Some scratch their heads in confusion, others are writing quickly. I look to the front where Mr. Crane sits marking some work.

I slowly stand up, my chair dragging along the ground noisily. I curse in my mind as everyone's heads shoot towards me. Sixty or so eyes stare at me. _Damn. Why can't they just look away? _I trudge up to the front where Mr. Crane sits his feet up on the desk, scowling at me.

"What is it?" He hisses.

I clear my throat before speaking. "I'm done." I mutter and he looks confused. He snatches the pop quiz off me and quickly checks the answers looking more confused as he goes along.

"How did you finish so quickly? And get all the answers right?" he says putting the quiz on his desk.

"Uhh," I start nervously. "I just kind of just did it. It wasn't that hard." I say.

"Impossible. You cheated." He says taking his feet off the table. _What? Is he serious?_

"What? No I didn't!" I say frustrated.

He's silent for a minute before he comes up with a solution. He searches in his bag and produces a second pop quiz. "Ok then," He says smirking. "Do this one as well." I'm aware of the many eyes boring into the back of my head. _This means war, Crane…_I reluctantly take the quiz and sit down.

The questions on this quiz are similar to the last one and I once again answer them easily. I walk up to the front again and hand him the paper. He looks smug, but after he checks the quiz again his expression turns frustrated. I smirk. _Katniss 1 Mr. Crane 0. _I think. He mutters something to himself once again searching in his bag for another quiz. He hands it to me and I sigh. Instead of sitting at my desk I rest the paper on his desk. Quickly I answer the questions and hand him the paper. He scowls at me as I do so. He checks the answers again and his expression is shocked.

I sigh. "Can I go now?" I ask. He narrows his eyes and purses his lips.

"You're dismissed Miss. Everdeen." He says bitterly. I smirk and head to the door. As I close the door I catch sight of Peeta. He smiles and mouths something along the lines of "You showed him." I grin and close the door.

**Yeah Katniss! You showed him! I'll try to post another chapter today! I've also pretty much pulled through my writers block. Don't forget to check out my other story. I'd like to get 100 reviews on this by new year so please REVIEW! you have no idea how much it helps! Hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 12

**OK! Here's the next chapter! I've also posted another story called HG Boarding School. It's Co-written with KennaTheShortie. Please go check her out. Enjoy the chapter!**

My grin still spread across my face I begin to walk to my locker. Peeta was right. I did show him. _Yeah that's right Crane! Don't judge a book by its cover! _I practically dance my way to my locker. And a song comes to mind. I hum the chorus as I skip to my locker.

_I feel no sympathy_

_You live inside a cave_

_You barely get by the rest of us are trying_

_There's no need to apologise I've got no time for feeling sorry!_

**(AN: Feeling Sorry by Paramore)**

As I finish humming the chorus the bell rings and I reach my locker. I quickly put my books away and head to Sex Ed. _Ewww with the principle… Is that even legal? _I make my way to the gym and search for Peeta in the bleachers. But before I can spot him Johanna stands up and flails her arms around.

"HEY KAT! UP HERE!" She yells. I laugh, facepalm and move over to where she is. "Well? Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I say confused.

"About what happened at lunch?" she asks intrigued.

"You know about that?" I say and bury my face in my hands. _God word gets around here fast._

She laughs "Did you really break all the arms on the cheerleading team?" She says somewhat… _awed?_

"No! God no… some of them…" I say guiltily.

Her eyes widen. "What?! How?! I've been trying to do that all year!"

I laugh at her comment and shrug. "Well you see Peeta was giving me a piggy back ride-" She cuts me off.

"WHAT?! Why did you not tell me this?!" Heads turn to us.

"I just di-" She cuts me off again.

"Where were you going? Where were you before?"

"We were ju-" and again

Her eyes go wide. "What were you going to do!?"

"Noth-" and again…

"Were you going to hook up?!" she yells just as silence falls over the room. You know that really awkward silence just as you're in the middle of yelling. That did it all heads in the gym, practically all juniors and some teachers, turned to Johanna and me.

My eyes go wide and my face immediately goes red. "No! What!? No! We-"

"Katniss Everdeen. Outside. Now." A voice yells effectively cutting me off. _Fuck. _I glare daggers at Johanna, stand quickly and storm out of the room. All eyes follow me out of the room and my face turns crimson not just out of embarrassment but out of rage. _Johanna. Must. Pay._ When I get outside I bash my hand on the lockers.

_How can people make assumptions like that?! I just met him for god's sake! _A thought came to mind. _Am I rushing things with Peeta? Uhh! This is so confusing! I just wanted a simple life, but now I can't even keep up. I've been at this school for two days and have already got a secret boyfriend who my friend thinks I'm already… Uhh I'm not even gonna go there! And rumours around here spread like wildfire. Who knows what people are gonna think after today? I'm definitely gonna need to get revenge on Johanna. That reminds me. I also need to get revenge on Prim. Now that I think about it I wouldn't mind getting revenge on Glimmer to. Ahhh this'll be fun maybe I can ask Madge for help._

But my thoughts would have to wait because out of the gym came Mr. Snow. I immediately begin to stutter an objection. "Look we didn't-" He cuts me off.

"Save it Miss. Everdeen," He says bluntly "That's not what I need to talk to you about," _phew… wait then what- _"Your sisters in hospital." He says. My eyes widen. _Oh god! Prim! What happened!?_

"What?! When?! How?!-" I'm desperate for answers but he cuts me off. _What is it with people cutting me off!_

"Calm Down Miss. Everdeen!" He yells "It was just a simple allergic reaction. We're still unsure of what happened but they managed to get an Epi-pen into her. It happened at lunch and they've taken her to hospital to keep an eye on her. If you have any idea what-"

"Peanuts," I spit out "She's allergic to peanuts." I run a hand through my hair.

"Thank you I'll inform the doctors." He says.

"Can I see her?" I ask. _More like… beg._

He looks at me almost compassionately and nods. Almost. "Your mother is on her way to pick you up. She'll pick you up in the parking lot." I nod and turn to my locker. Mr. Snow disappears back into the gym and I run to my locker. Run is kind of an understatement. More like sprinting. I quickly pack my bag and sprint to the car park. I get there and pace for several minutes. _Poor Prim… How could she have an allergic reaction to peanuts if she didn't eat any? _My mum quickly stops and I climb in the car.

"How could this happen?" I ask her. She smirks

"Oh you'll find out soon." She says. _How could she take this so lightly? Prim could have died!_ My mum quickly drives to the hospital.

**Oh no! Poor Prim! Don't worry guys! I like happy endings! but how could she have gotten and allergy if she didn't eat any? PLEASE review what you think!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I've been working quite a lot on some other fan fics so you can expect regular updates! Unless my internet's down... which would be bad... Anyway! R&R and Enjoy!**

We walk into the hospital. This is the hospital that my mum works at and she quickly says something to the lady at the front desk laughing like old friends. My mum says something to her and the lady looks at me. They both laughed and my mum walks back to me.

"Ok we can go see her." She says leading me down the halls.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Oh. You'll see." She says smirking.

My mum leads me down the halls of the hospital and we eventually enter a ward and there lays Prim. Her face is slightly puffed up but it appears to have gone down. She must have had trouble breathing earlier but seems fine now.

"Hey Katniss." She croaks. I breathe a sigh of relief and go over to my sister. I hug her then begin questioning her.

"What happened? Are you alright? You didn't eat anything with peanuts did you?" I sit on the edge of her hospital bed.

Her face turns pale. "Uhh… yeah I'm fine and no… I didn't eat any peanuts… you see…"

I furrow my eyebrow. _But the only way she can get an allergic reaction is if… OH MY GOD! SHE KISSED SOMEONE! _Fury must cross my face because Prim's expression turns to fear.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry K-Katniss i-it was-" She stutters.

"Who. Was. It." I say firmly.

"R-Rory…" My eyes widen. _The boy from the bus stop kissed my sister…_

"That's it! Where is he?" I yell standing up. My mother stands in the corner laughing her ass off. "I'm gonna kill him!" Prim's face turns paler. "Where's my bow?" I ask my mum. Her eyes widen.

"Now Katniss there's no need to get violent, after all it was just a kiss-" I cut her off.

"Just a kiss? Just a kiss?! Mum she's twelve! Now where's my bow?" I'm outraged.

She just chuckles. "You were twelve when you had your first kiss. Your father reacted the same way." She shakes her head.

I purse my lips "But he put her in hospital! That's different! Besides you've only known him for a day!" As soon as the words are out of my mouth I regret them.

"What about Peeta?! You've only known Peeta for a day!" _Shit…_

My mother's head snaps towards me. "Who's Peeta?" she says firmly.

"Uhh… W-well i-it's kind of… funny you… ask… that…" I glance towards the door. _Time to make a break for it._

I begin to run out of the room but Prim tackles me. "Not so fast!"

I struggle to push her off me but she gets me in a headlock. "Get… Off… Me…" I grunt gripping her hands. I struggle to pull her away but she's not letting go anytime soon.

"Never!" She says wrapping her legs around my middle. "Not until you tell mum!"

"Can't… Breathe…" I gasp out. Will a last effort I bite down on Prim's arm.

"OWWW!" She yells… just as a nurse walks into the room.

Her eyes open wide and Prim and I jump apart. I quickly straighten my ponytail and grin. I mouth a thank you to the nurse, she sighs and shakes her head.

"I came to tell you that Prim has recovered enough to go home now." She says before walking out.

I turn to Prim who is looking smugly at me. "Well? Tell mum!" She grins mischievously.

I sigh. "He's just… a guy." I say my face flushing slightly. _Curses…_

"Oh…My…God… Katniss is blushing!" Prim yells "You never blush!"

I scowl at her and before I can come up with a witty comeback my mother speaks. "So you're what? Dating?"

"Uhh…" I have to think hard about this. "Well… kind of… yeah… in secret…" I bite my lip and suddenly the floor becomes very interesting. "And we also… sort of…" I mumble quietly so she can't hear my next words. "Injured half the cheerleading team…"

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing! Ok we should probably go." I quickly change the subject and usher Prim out the door. My mother follows slightly baffled.

My need to get back at Prim has tripled and even though she is my _adorable little sister,_ it's time for her to pay.

Ideas flood into my mind... _Honey, string and whip cream? ...no... I guess I could draw on her face while she's sleeping? What am I five? _I sigh inwardly. _I guess I'll just have to think of something later. But for now I need to sort things out with Peeta._

**_There you have it! So Prim was kissing Rory! Good job to those who guessed! Next chapter soon!_**


End file.
